User talk:BertH
Re: Yes, I would be glad to help! The only thing is that we do not have many "new" users, but other than that, I'm perfectly fine with it! Would you please explain to me what changes will be made though? And could you make a forum page to consult the community? I would do it, but I do not know what changes (as of now) are going to be made x3. Thanks for considering us! (I also like RuPaul and The Golden Girls :D) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 22:32, September 16, 2013 (UTC) That sounds fine! Just to be sure I'm reading this right, you can still edit in source mode? That's where my browser's spellcheck works, so I need to be able to get to it x3 And you're saying that spellcheck will also work in Visual Mode now too? And yeah, we can do without the image button for a while, but we do need the category and template ones! I'm very strict about enforcing that part of our rules xD Well, we get probably one new user about every three months, and only one in four (I would say) stay. We (thank god as they mainly cause trouble in my past experiences) do not get any IP's, unless they're someone who doesn't like me who comes to cause trouble but doesn't have the balls to do so on their account >.> But yeah, we do not get many new users, unless we know them from another wiki. We've only gotten about three completely new users (by which I mean no-one here has met them before). And I would like to have a community vote thingie on the forum, since we're trying to become a more democratic wiki x3 Thanks for the help! And I'll think about editing on those two wikis! I don't have much time with High School and all, but I'll try to edit whenever possible! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 00:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, one last question before one of us makes the forum, when this is finalized for every wiki, users will be able to edit in source mode correct? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 20:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie! I'll tell you when we reach a decission! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 21:42, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, when will this change happen? I think we're just going to do it, and I'll make a forum telling everyone about the change x3 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:19, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank you! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright :3 Thanks for putting up my annoying questions x3 I'll probably make the forum before I go to bed tonight :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:52, September 17, 2013 (UTC) That's fine with me! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 20:10, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for you're help and choosing us! :D http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 00:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, I'm so noob, I don't know how to take a screenshot (Someone told me prnt screen but that's just printing for me :/) It happens even if I do nothing x3. CarcinoGeneticist 21:18, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, it hasn't happened so far again, (But then again, I'm using the old one, an went to use the new editor to see what it says) But I think it's the generic Firefox script message, about it not working or something, an when I go to click ocntinue script the message pops up again. CarcinoGeneticist 00:38, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Fluid Layout Hey Bert, I was just wondering if our wiki is going to be fine with the Fluid Layout, if not, can you help me fix it? Bloody18 21:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, great :D If it isn't too much trouble, could you? Bloody18 23:16, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks, I will! Do you know when the visual editor will be fully enacted? Bloody18 02:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Mostly :) When will the classical edit mode be phased out? Bloody18 21:17, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm mainly just curious, but some users have been complaining about it in chat, though I think they'll like it once it's more complete. Bloody18 23:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll try. I think you said you wanted my opinion there, so I'll give it to you to be safe x3 I think it will be great when it's near completion, but I currently prefer to use the classical editor. I think it's mainly because the classical editor is more familiar, but I find myself using it more nonetheless. I also think that if you could edit in source mode with the new editor, more people would use it (I do realise it's not ready yet though x3) cause that's what I do my non-writing related editing in. Bloody18 01:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) No I did not! I will be sure to later today when Im a computer x3 Bloody18 11:14, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey x3 One more thing, can you make sure I added the SocialIcons to the wikia correctly? I couldn't find out .js page, so I put it on our Wikia.css Bloody18 23:37, November 21, 2013 (UTC)